One more kiss could be the best thing
by bellatrix08
Summary: Seven girls were sent to CGL. What happens when fate takes a turn for the worst and pushes the girls to their absolute limits?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own holes! Or any of the characters! Except the ones that I made!

One More Kiss Could be the Best Thing

Chapter 1-Info and bus ride

Name: Lexi Fox Appearance: blonde hair, baby blue eyes, tan skin, average height Favorite color: black

Name: Emily Roxy Appearance: brown hair, electric green eyes, pale skin, short Favorite color: red

Name: Cameron Volcom Appearance: black hair, purple eyes, tan skin, average height Favorite color: pink

Name: Piper Vans Appearance: red hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, short Favorite color: blue

Name: April Etnies Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, black skin, tall Favorite color: green

Name: Miercoles Adio Appearance: black hair, bright green eyes, tan skin, average height Favorite color: silver

Name: Skyla Bam Appearance: light brown hair, golden eyes, tan skin, short Favorite color: purple

The sun was shining, and it was hot and dry. The 7 girls would've given almost anything to be somewhere else at that moment. Lexi had on stretchy jeans, with a black ACDC shirt on, black vans, and a red trucker hat that said Rollin' with tha hommies in black on the front, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Emily had on silver shorts, an orange shirt that said Orange Wrestling on the front in black, she had on silver and orange shox's, and her hair was down. Cami (Cameron) had on a pink tank top with angel on the front, a pink mini skirt, pink platform flip flops on; her hair was half up and half down. Piper had on blue camo pants, a blue camo tank top to match it with Girl Force on the front, she had on Rainbow flip flops, her hair was in a bun at the back of her head. April had on a white tank top with a bunny on it and under the bunny it said it worries me how dumb you are, white and pink etnies, she had her hair braided. Miercoles had on a red tank top that said 1 nice on the front and 99 naughty on the back, she had on a fire print bandana, her hair was down and a string of hair was sticking out of the bandana. Skyla had on a white tank top that said I have issues on the front and on the back it said too big to solve, she had on jeans, she had her hair in low pig tails on the side of her head, she had on a grey cab hat. "Wow, look there's holes everywhere!" exclaimed Cami. "Who cares!" said Lexi. "Well someone's in a bad mood!" said April. "No, I'm just pissed that we got busted!" replied Lexi. "It doesn't matter anymore! We got busted once again! Its nothing new." Said Miercoles. "I know but it wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did!" said Lexi. "I know, but it happened so we just have to spend 2 years and 7 months here, then were out!" said Emily. "Yeah. Hey look were here" said April. "Woohoo!" said Piper sarcastically.

I'm not gonna write any more chapters until I get one good review!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting dtent

One more kiss could be the best thing

Chapter 2-meeting d-tent

Thanks to my one reviewer!

Squidslilcharmedone-thanks for the advice! You're the best!

"Well, this is…uh nice?" said Cami. "It's a freakin dump!" Said Piper, kicking the dirt. "Yup! And to think were stuck here for 2 years and 7 months." Said Miercoles. "Aren't we lucky!" said April. "Come on you girl scouts, in here." Shouted a man with a weird looking face. "Listen here buddy; I ain't no girl scout aight?" Said a mad Lexi. "Just come in here." Said the man, getting fed up. The girls followed him into a room with air conditioning so they were happy. "My name is Mr. Sir; you will always call me by my name." A few girls snickered. "You think my name's funny?" "No, I just think its stupid." Said Lexi. "Your gonna be a problem aren't you?" Asked Mr. Sir. "Yep!" Said Lexi with a grin on her face. Mr. Sir explained the rules and gave them their jumpsuits and left them to get changed. Each of them left on their shoes and accessories and tied the upper part of the jumpsuit around their waists. "Hi," said a perky looking guy with a little too much sunscreen on his nose, "My name is Doctor Pendancski, and I'm your new counselor." "Gee! Aren't we lucky!" said Emily sarcastically. "You'll be in D tent. D stands for diligence!" said Pendancski. As the girls walked in 7 boys looked at them with wide eyes. "Boys these are your new tent members, Lexi, Emily, Cameron, Miercoles, Piper, April, and Skyla. And girls they are Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Stanley, and Zero." "My name is x-ray, and that's squid, armpit, zigzag, magnet, caveman, and zero." Said a guy with really dirty glasses. "Whatever" said Piper. "Yeah, where do I sleep?" Asked April. "Pick a cot," said Zigzag. They each chose their cots and put their stuff away. "Hey girls, How am I doin?" Asked Cami. "Sure!" said the other girls.

"It's strange to hear your voice, I did not expect, for you to call. Ya, wonder how I'm doin, how I'm holdin up, since you did me wrong. Wellll, how am I doin since you did what you done to me? I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be. I keep my friends with me, I stay busy, and I don't get much sleep baby that's how I'm doin since you did what ya d-d-done to me." Sang the girls. "What song is that?" Asked Caveman. "How am I Doin' By Dierks Bentley" said Miercoles. "That was good." Said Armpit. "Thanks!" said April. "He wasn't just talkin' to you, ya know!" said Emily. DING! "What the hell was that?" asked Piper. "The dinner bell" said magnet. "Oh." Said Piper. "Oh god! You're turning into Cami!" Said Miercoles. "Hey!" said Cami. They all laughed and walked to the mess hall.

Ok, I want at least another review, before I post another chapter! Thanks again Squidslilcharmedone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-The First Hole

Thanks to loviedove, and anglez-shadow!

DING-DONG!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed Lexi.

"That's the wake up bell." Said Squid.

"It's still dark outside…" Said Cami, looking out the window.

"Nothin gets past you does it Cami." Said Piper.

"Ha-ha! Very funny." Said Cami sarcastically.

"Come on girls hurry up! We have to get out and go dig." Said Armpit.

"You don't tell us what to do." Said Skyla.

"Yeah, we gotta get dressed!" said April.

"Fine, we'll see you outside." Said Magnet, as all of the boys walked outside.

"Do we have to wear these orange things?" Asked Cami.

"Duh! Why do you think they gave them to us? Just for fun or something?" Said Lexi.

"Sorry!" Said Cami

"Well don't be. We need to figure out how to get outta here." Said Lexi. Pulling on a pink Fox tank top.

"Why, we just got here." Said Miercoles.

"Well, it seems like it's gonna be hell!" Said Piper.

"We better go." Said April. They walked outside into the dark.

"What are you wearing?" Asked a boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Clothes, what are you wearing?" Asked Skyla. Skyla had on a blue Bam racer back tank, silver Soffe shorts, with blue adidas tennis shoes; she had her hair in a high ponytail. Lexi had on a pink Fox tank, black soffe shorts, pink and silver Shoxs, with her hair in pigtails on the back of her head. Emily had on a brown Element tank, with blue shorts, blue Reebok sweets, and her hair in a bun at the back of her head. Cami had on a gray Volcom tank, yellow soffes, silver and yellow Shoxs, with her hair in a bun at the top of her head. Piper had on a red Roxy tank, white soffes, red Reebok sweets, with her hair in pigtails on the side of her head. April had on an orange Adio tank, purple soffes, orange and white adidas, with her hair in a low, side ponytail. Miercoles had on a white Etnies tank, green soffes, green adidas, with her hair in French braids.

"Come on girls, come and eat breakfast." Said Zigzag, holding a tortilla looking thing dipped in honey.

"We have to eat this?" asked Cami.

"Its better than what we have been eating." Said April grabbing one.

"I guess so." Said Cami grabbing one.

"This isn't half bad!" Said Piper with her mouth full.

"Piper, don't talk with your mouth full!" Said Skyla.

"Since when have you cared bout eticute?" Asked Piper.

"Its etiquette, dumbass." Said Lexi.

"Wow you girls are kind of mean to each other." Said Caveman.

"We don't mean it." Said Emily.

"Yeah we're just jokin around with each other." Said Miercoles.

"Come on we gotta go get shovels and go out there." Said X-ray. They grabbed their shovels and followed the crowd out into the dirt.

"Dig here." Said Mr. Sir. "Your hole needs to be five feet deep, five feet wide. Use your shovel to measure."

"YES MR. SIR!" Said April saluting. Everyone laughed.

"Very funny. Let's see if you're cracking jokes after this." Said Mr. Sir angrily.

"We will. Don't worry." Said Emily.

"Ya'll better start digging." Said Squid.

"This'll be easy." Said Lexi.

"Yep! We've been through much worse!" Said Skyla.

"How much?" Asked Stanley.

"Try doing this in Alaska." Said April.

"Yeah, It was much colder there." Said Cami.

"I'm not even gonna say anything." Said Lexi, staring at Cami. They dug for a while until. They had all finished.

"Well that wasn't so bad!" Said Miercoles cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself." Said X-ray.

"How come Zero never talks?" Asked Lexi to Squid.

"I dunno…he just doesn't." Said Squid, smiling at Lexi. Lexi smiled back and ran to catch up with Emily.

Sorry it took so long! I've been busy! What do you think? I tried the hints from my reviewers. R&R! New chapter out tomorrow!

P.S.- anglez-shadow- this chapter is three pages long!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The accident

I'm trying something new, my last reviewer fostedwindows, basically said my story sucked. So this chapter is for you.

"God I'm tired!" said Lexi.

"Yeah, at least we're done now." Said Piper.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Said Cami.

"K, meet you back in the tent." Said Emily.

The rest of the girls walked into their tent and layed down on their beds.

"I think I'm gonna die!" screamed Skyla.

"Oh, come on, Its not that bad." Said April.

"Yeah," yawned Miercoles. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Me two." Said Piper.

The girls layed down and went to sleep. All of a sudden the girls heard a loud, piercing scream. The girls bolted out of the room. When they got out side their was a crowd around the showers.

"Cami," Lexi whispered.

The girls sprinted over to the showers, and saw Cami laying there. Her head was bloody. She also had little bit marks all over her legs. Mr. Sir was bent down next to her.

"She's dead." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-What Happened?

Thanks fostedwindows! I'm glad you liked it!

"What happened to her?" screamed Emily.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. The warden's callin' an ambulance to come and check her out." Said Mr. Sir.

"Lexi's crying," Squid whispered to Zigzag.

"Well they were best friends," whispered Zigzag.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for all of them," said X-ray.

"Hey well knows the perfect time to do one of them," said a guy behind the girls.

"Hey man, shut the hell up!" Screamed Magnet.

"Make me you Mexican trash!" Yelled the guy. The d-tent boys and some of the girls had to hold Magnet back.

"Magnet, don't listen to him," said Miercoles.

"Yeah, he's just being a jerk," said April.

"Come on, lets go back into the tent," Skyla said softly to Lexi. Everyone all went back into their tents quietly.

"Lexi, the doctors are here, they're going to take Cameron to the hospital, and I'll take the rest of you in the morning, but go on back to your tent and get some rest." Said Dr. Pendancski. He helped Lexi up and walked her back into the tent. Lexi watched the doctors put Cami on a stretcher and carry her into the back of the ambulance.

"Lexi, it's going to be ok." Squid said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Yelled Lexi, as she ran outside. Squid ran after her. He finally found her sitting on the edge of a hole.

"Lexis I'm rea-"said Squid.

"I don't want your pity." Said Lexi coldly.

"Then what should I say?" Asked Squid.

"I dunno."

"Cami would, she was good at coming up with things right off the bat."

"Yeah, she was. She was my best friend. We went to school together. When my mom started drinking, she helped me through it, and when he dad was abusing her, I helped her. We've been through everything together. We even got stuck here together. And now she's gone." Said Lexi.

"Well it's going to hurt for a little, but it'll get better. You still have Piper and April and Skyla and the rest of the girls. And you have me and the guys."

"I guess, but I just want to know what happened to her."

"Well, we're going to the hospital tomorrow morning, so let's go get some sleep, and the doctors will tell us tomorrow."

"I guess." She got up and walked with Squid back to the tent. When they got there, almost everyone was crying. Dr. Pendancski came in and told them all to go to bed.

They all cried themselves to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Visitor

Lexi found herself lying on a warm beach; she could hear the sound of the waves crashing as they floated back to shore, and the seagulls chirping sporadically as they played, diving through the gorgeous blue sky.

She rolled over and saw Squids bright green eyes and she smiled to herself.

Suddenly she felt shaking; she opened her eyes and saw a woman of about 30 whom she hadn't seen since all the girls were sent to Alaska, three years ago.

"Ms. Volcom?" Lexi asked astonished, rubbing her eyes to ensure she wasn't still dreaming.

"Hi sweet pea!" Ms. Volcom said smiling as she sat on the edge of Lexi's cot.

"Call me Vikki, Lexi. Seems like it has been awhile since I've seen you." She said pushing Lexi's bangs out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Feels like forever anyways." Lexi said simply, sitting up. "So what are you doing here?"

"Taking you to the hospital with me, of course. I can't face that on my own. Now, get dressed."

Lexi obeyed automatically; she went to the trunk in front of her bed and pulled out a pair of capri sweatpants. They were blue and had 'Lacrosse' written down them in a darker shade of blue. The word 'Hillcrest' was imprinted across the back, and '#8' on the front right side. She rolled up the sweats so there was a messy, but cute roll in the middle of her calf. She slid on her chestnut half boo Uggs and a white v-neck shirt over top. She quickly brushed her long, straight blonde hair and then brushed her teeth.

"Done." She said smiling at Vikki.

"I wrote a note for the girls, so they won't worry." Vikki said as she was leaving the tent.

Lexi quickly went around and gave everyone a quiet peck on the cheek. She then hurried to the flap to leave.

"Be safe." Was all Lexi whispered as she took off towards the lights on Vikki's red Mercedes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner! You all know how things get around the holidays—my mom had me making millions of cookies. I don't think I'll be eating anymore until next Christmas…but maybe sooner [;_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

"We're here, sweetheart." Vikki said gently, nudging Lexi. "Mmm." She mumbled. Lexi sat up and rubbed her eyes and squinted at the bright light pouring into the black leather interior of Vikki's cute red Mercedes SLK Class. Lexi reached for the door handle and practically fell out of the car; she didn't realize how awkward of a position she was in. "Fuck." She mumbled.

Lexi looked out and saw a very small, dinky hospital. "You own one of the major skate companies in the world and you bring us to this place?" Lexi asked, raising one eyebrow. "Trust me. If it was up to me, I would have requested her to be transferred to Dallas, but this was the nearest to the camp. And when exactly did you become Miss Snobby Rich Girl?" Vikki asked looking at Lexi amused. "Oh, I like to put up a different front when meeting someone new, "Lexi said grinning. "Who knows maybe having the name will have its benefits."

"Can't hurt to try." Vikki said laughing, sliding her white Dior ski-looking sunglasses, covering at least half her face. "Shall we?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Mier! Wake up!" Squid said, shaking Miercoles violently.

"God dammit! What do you want?" she screamed sitting up so suddenly in bed, it took Squid aback.

"Um…Lexi…she's gone." Squid stammered. Miercoles searched his eyes and saw Squid's worried expression. His eyes reflected pain. She made a mental note to find out if Squid was feeling Lexi.

"Lexi's responsible. If she bounced, she'd have left something explaining why." Miercoles explained. "Did you check her bunk?"

"Well, no." Squid admitted, sitting on the edge of Miercoles bed. "Dipshit." She breathed as she got out of bed and sauntered over to Lexis's bunk, right beside Cami's permanently empty one, Miercoles shuddered. "Look genius, she left a note." Her tone dripping with acid. Miercoles held the note close to her face; it was still dark outside. Miercoles read the letter aloud:

Dear girls,

Vikki came to get me around 1:30 this morning to go with her to the hospital to find out what happened to Cami. I love you all, and I'll bring back goodies! And phone chargers. [:

Love,

Lexi

She glanced quickly up at Squid and saw his still worried face. 'God this boy is easy to read' Miercoles thought, amused. "Well, at least she's getting us chargers. I hope there are outlets in this stupid tent." She said smiling, attempting to lighten the mood. "There are. There are four by Magnets bunk." Squid said distractedly.

"Ooh La la." Miercoles said aloud, smiling as she turned to look at Magnet sleeping. This made Squid laugh. 'Thank god.' She thought. "You like Magnet?" Squid asked grinning. "Nah, I mean, he's a definite possibility. He's absolutely ah-dorable, but I know nothing about him. My mom would love him." She said laughing.

"How would you know?" Squid asked, furrowing his eyes. 'Hm. Family problems obviously, maybe that's what landed him in here…' Miercoles thought intently. "My mom's a sucker for pretty eyes. That's why she fell for my dad in fact. Stupid reason, huh?" she answered smiling sweetly.

"Your parents still together?" he asked curiously. "Nope." Miercoles answered quickly. "My mom was head over heels in love with him, but he didn't feel the same. He tried to stay with her for my sake, but it didn't work out. I don't blame him though. He wouldn't have been happy, and I see him every other week, well I used to anyways. You know, growing up, I loved it," she said laughing. "I know that's horrible."

"Nah, I'd kill to have parents that gave a shit. Even if they weren't together." Squid said messing with his hands. "So, what's Lexis's family like?"

"Well, she had a father, but he died when she was six." Miercoles said softly, noting Squids pained expression. 'He's totally into her' she thought happily. "His death hurt both her and her mom bad; it hurt all of us bad."

"So ya'll have known each other for a while?" Squid asked raising his eyebrows slightly. "Oh yeah, we all grew up together." Miercoles said smilingly. "So, you're into Lexi?" "A bit." Squid admitted shyly. "Well, Lexi's an interesting character. You're gonna have a lot of fun with her." Miercoles said. "Really?" Squid's eyes brightened. "Hey, don't say anything to her about this; I wanna get her on my own."

"Ha-ha, don't worry. I won't mess up your game." She said grinning.


End file.
